Ocean Blue Eyes
by WildFreeYoung
Summary: "What do you want more in your entire life?" Embry asked me as he looked down at me and his fingertips touched my cheek. I looked up at him, my hands forming a fist in his back and holding his shirt in my hands. "Just tell me and I will give it to you." He said. My eyes filled with tears and all I managed to say was, "I want you. I want you to love me as best as you can."


**Author's Note: **Before starting to read, I wanted to thank you to give this a try. It means a lot to me.  
>I also wanted to warn you that English <em><strong>is not <strong>_my first language, so if there is any kind of mistake in the text... Please, tell me!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Twilight. I only own my own characters: the main character and her family, Jimmy, Angie and some other characters that may appear with the progress of this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Ocean Blue Eyes<strong>

**Prologue**

"Mom, I'm going to work now!" I yelled out as I ran down the stairs and walked to the front door.

"Ok. Be careful, please!" My mom said, making me smile as I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

My family is, what you can call, a normal family. I have a mother and a younger brother. I just don't have a father, but that doesn't seem to have an effect in my life. I never cared about it. I never asked who he was or where he was. All I knew about the man who helped me to be born was that he was never present in my entire life. I couldn't care less... If he even cared a bit about me he would have showed up, but he never did. So I just told people that I didn't have a father and, then, left them asking for themselves why I didn't have a father. I never said anything about that matter. Not only because I didn't know a single detail about him, but because - like I said before - I simply don't care.

My mother is a forty-year-old woman who works at a bakery in Forks. She owns her own shop. Her name is Rosalie Mary Parker. I sometimes help her whenever I can, for example... When I'm not working or when I get out from work earlier. Sometimes, it's actually more like most of the times; I end up picking up my brother from school and then going to help my mother at her shop. Anyway... She has blonde hair and blue eyes. I also have blue eyes. My mother usually says that I have ocean blue eyes. I don't know why though... My eyes are as blue as hers. She says that my eyes are like the ocean because I pass most of my day looking out to the ocean. Yes, because when I'm not working or when I don't have to help my mom in her shop, I always end up going up to the beach in La Push. I can stay there all day looking out into the horizon and watching the waves crushing down on the sand. That's why my mom always tells me that I have ocean blue eyes. I'm imagining I get my air from my father, because I have honey brown hair.

My little brother is a completely different story. He isn't from my blood nor from my mother's, which the same as mine is. Sean was actually adopted. It's a long story, but to cut it short... Mt mother had an accident when she was thirty and results proved that she couldn't get pregnant anymore. So her and her boyfriend - who I completely approve - decided that maybe it would be a good idea to adopt a child and so they did. Sean became part of our family the instant he walked into our home. He's five years now, while I just finished completing my eighteenth birthday. Does the difference of age make it weird? Not at all.

My mother's boyfriend, Mark, is the coolest guy I ever made. He makes my mom happy and that's all I want for my mother.

They have been dating for almost ten years now (weird, I know); I hoping that someday soon he will propose to her and I would gladly help him.

I parked my bike in front of my job, a small coffee shop right in the center of Forks. It's the most famous coffee shop in Forks, actually. Small, but popular. I loved to work here. My boss, Angie, is a fifty-year-old woman. She doesn't have anyone, except an older son. Her husband died when she was only thirty and, for what she says, she had been single ever since. I can't imagine passing a life time without someone special by my side, but that's me. Angie seems to be happy with living only with her son. Jimmy isn't a bad guy. He's actually kind of fun and he's my best friend. He's twenty-three years old; and no, I don't find that awkward, at all. Its kind of good having older friends... They understand you more than the people of your age, because they already passed for what you're passing now and they can help you better.

"Good morning, Angie." I greeted as I walked into the coffee shop. Angie was serving someone on the nearest table to the front door, but she stopped and turned to me with a smile. "Good morning, honey." I smiled back before I make my way to the kitchen. "Good morning, Jimmy." I greeted. He was the cooker in here. He did all the food the customers asked for. Jimmy winked at me, in a brotherly way. "Good morning. You're in a happy mood. Is there a reason for it?" I shrugged as I put down my bag and grabbed my apron to put it on. Just when I was walking back to the front of the shop, Jimmy cut his finger. "Damn it!" He curses multiple times, causing me to chuckle a little and roll my eyes. This happens almost single day. "Why does this happen every single day?" I asked as I walked over to him, grabbed his hand, turned up the cold water and put his finger under it. "I don't know, but it's your fault. This doesn't happen when other people are around." Jimmy said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Just be careful, will you?" I said, before grabbing something where he could wrap his finger on.

"Will do, mother!" He teased, making me laugh as I walked out the kitchen.

**-/-/-**

The day passed out pretty quickly. I had to do the evening's shift because Angie was running out of helpers in the shop today. Normally, it's just me and other two girls; but, for some reason, they didn't come today and I'm thinking that it has something to do with the fact that today is a sunny day - which doesn't happen often in this town. It was always raining or extremely cold. Sometimes I hated it and sometimes I loved it.

"Thank you for coming!" I said with a smile as some customers walked out of the coffee shop.

"Honey, you should go home. It's almost six pm and I'm sure your mom wants you to pick up your brother..." Angie said as she came over to me, where I was cleaning some tables, and took the dirty plates from my hands. "Are you sure? I want to help you as much as I can!" I said with a worried expression on my face. I wanted to be able to help Angie in the shop as much as I could. "I'm sure, honey. You have done enough for today." Suddenly the bell from the shop rang, but neither one of us turned around to look who it was. "Besides... Jimmy called in some old friends. They're going to help us until we finally close. You can go." Angie said as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you so much, Angie!" I said as I hugged her lightly, having careful to not make the plates fall from her hands, and then turned around and walked through the kitchen - just like I did in the morning - to get my things back.

"Hey, Jimmy. What's up man?" I heard a male voice as I took out the apron from around my waist and put it aside, before grabbing my bag and walking out again. When I walked into the kitchen, two men who seemed to have the same age as me were greeting Jimmy. Angie's son turned around to look at me with a smile on his face, "Hey! Are you going home already?" He said. I smiled back at me, hugging his side lightly and kissing his cheek. "Yes, I am. I have to pick up my brother and then I have to go and help my mom at her shop." Jimmy smiled at me, before I let him go and walked out. "Don't worry. I will see you tomorrow again." I teased, winking at him. Jimmy winked back, teasingly. "You better show up tomorrow, you lazy ass!" Jimmy yelled as he came to the entrance of the kitchen's door to watch me walk away. The two men walked out behind Jimmy and looked at me too.

My eyes scanned the two men and I was surprised to see the tattoo on their arm. I was sure I had seen it before in my life, I just couldn't place it.

"You're the one to talk, Jimmy boy." I said, a smirk coming to my lips before I opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jimmy. Bye Angie!" I said as I waved goodbye to the both of them. I walked out with a smile on my face and got in my bike, heading over to pick up my brother.

Do you know what never left my mind during the ride? Or during the whole day, for that matter?

The tattoo that was on the two men's arm.

* * *

><p><em>Review, follow &amp; favorite<em>


End file.
